


A arauta do cosmo

by Dusant



Category: Fairy Tail
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27782257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dusant/pseuds/Dusant
Summary: Os Grandes Jogos Mágicos estão acontecendo e após a perda de vários importantes membros da guilda, anos atrás na Ilha de Tenrou, Fairy Tail se encontra nas última posição no ranking das guildas de Fiore. No entanto, os magos perdidos retornaram e agora, no ano de X791, a Fairy Tail irá mostrar para toda a Fiore quem é a guilda mais forte e uma maga em especifico irá levar todos eles ao topo com seu poder.A arauta do cosmo irá se revelar ao mundo.
Kudos: 1





	A arauta do cosmo

Mavis andava tranquilamente em pequenos saltos e cantorias antigas que aprendeu ao ler as dezenas de livros quando criança. A ilha Tenrou estava completamente quieta, algo bastante incomum para uma ilha com tanta vida animal presente nela. No entanto, quando o local se encontra em estase temporal, pode se compreender a calmaria.

O silêncio era algo bastante apreciado por Mavis, que sendo uma pessoa extremamente inteligente, sempre gostava de tranquilidade para pensar. Obviamente, sendo a fundadora da Fairy Tail, o silêncio foi algo que se tornou cada vez mais raro em sua vida, ao menos no período que se manteve na guilda. Por motivos além dela, Mavis teve que se separar de sua amada guilda, com cada membro sendo o equivalente a um parente de sua imensa família. Ela se considerava como uma mãe de cada um deles, mesmo tendo essa aparência infantil, e por isso, nunca deixou de proteger e guiar seus filhos. Com os próximos mestres da Guilda, Mavis deixou de se preocupar tanto, e assim, como o símbolo de sua Guilda, deixou que seus filhos voassem por si próprio. Contudo, ela tinha ciência que sempre haveria um momento que eles precisariam dela novamente, como um filho pequeno que volta chorando aos braços da mãe quando se machuca.

O teste de qualificação para a classe-S, ocorreu novamente, sendo uma das poucas oportunidades que Mavis tinha para observar a nova safra de magos da Fairy Tail e nesse em especial, sua ajuda se tornou mais necessária que nunca. 

Cana foi a primeira a receber a sua benção, Fairy Glitter, e logo após isso, perante a presença do imbatível Acnologia, mais uma vez uma das 3 grandes magias se fez necessário e Fairy Sphere veio a tona para proteger suas crianças do rugido do dragão negro. O poder por trás do ataque era tão poderoso, que ainda havia uma radiação mágica extremamente letal circundado a barreira de energia que protegia a ilha. Mavis calculava que demoraria anos até que a radiação dissipasse completamente, e até lá, ela manteria em vigília por seus filhos.

Agora, o motivo que ela saltitava pela floresta era pelo caso extremamente especial que entrou recentemente em sua Guilda, em que após alguns minutos, Mavis a encontrou. Estava deitada no chão de terra batida, acompanhada de dois gatos extremamente fofos na opinião da loira, junto de uma garota de cabelos azuis , com uma magia dragon slayer forte emanando de seu corpo. Lucy Hearthphilia era seu nome, se Mavis se lembrava bem, e a magia estelar era algo que a fundadora da Fairy Tail poderia sentir a quilômetros de distância emanando do corpo daquela jovem. Fazia muito tempo que Mavis encontrava uma maga estelar, e ela agradecia imensamente por justamente nesse momento, Fairy Tail ter alguém com essa magia.

Pois Mavis teria uma companhia por longos anos.

Afinal, de forma lenta e pacífica, Lucy Heartfilia respirava, ainda desacordada.

[...]

“Agora, a primeira luta do primeiro dia dos Grandes Jogos Mágicos! Lucy Heartfilia VS Jura Neekis!”, gritava o locutor, com a voz numa mistura de empolgação e leve surpresa.

Era uma reação fácil de se entender. Quando se descobre que no primeiro dia dos jogos mágicos, as pessoas veriam um dos dez Magos Santos lutando, fazendo a empolgação aumentar tremendamente. A única coisa que para alguns causava choque e para muitos decepção, era o fato de que Jura iria enfrentar uma maga, que mesmo sendo extremamente bela e simpática, nunca foi reconhecida como uma das mais fortes. O ânimos na Fairy Tail estavam bastante exaltados devido a perda de Gray e a humilhação que sofreu da plateia, mas com o anunciamento da primeira luta, choque geral se alastrava para todos os membrosl.

Erza estava bastante séria, Wendy demonstrava preocupação e Natsu se mantinha empolgado, mas para qualquer um da Guilda, era perceptível um leve traço de preocupação. A única que se mantinha estranhamente calma, era Lucy, que no momento que foi falado contra quem ela lutaria, todos presumiam que iria entrar em histeria e medo. No entanto, Lucy, vendo o rosto de todos focado nela, apenas sorriu e disse com tranquilidade, como se lutar contra um Mago Santo, valendo a reputação e a colocação de sua equipe, fosse algo extremamente simples:

“Me desejem sorte, pessoal!”, respondeu ela, com um grande sorriso para todos e partindo sem olhar para trás.

Pelo choque de todos com tamanha naturalidade de Lucy, as pessoas não perceberam que Mavis discretamente havia sumido do local que estava sentado e quando enfim perceberam, não se importaram realmente.

Pois a luta já estava perto de começar.

[...]

No longo corredor que dava acesso para o coliseu, Lucy andava com calma e a postura de uma guerreira. Seu olhar estava determinado e o queixo levantado, com uma altivez que nunca ela poderia ter tido antes da ilha Tenrou. 7 anos podem fazer uma imensa diferença para a vida de alguém e no caso de Lucy, essa diferença era algo que seria mostrada a todo continente de Fiore. Lucy não precisou olhar para o lado para confirmar a presença de Mavis, pois nos 7 anos presa em Tenrou, com um corpo que não envelhecia, Lucy agora podia chamar a fundadora da Fairy Tail de muitas coisas.

Uma delas era de mestra.

“Como espera que eu lute, sensei?”, questionou Lucy, andando com calma as dezenas de metros que faltava até a entrada do coliseu.

“Eu já disse a você, Lucy-chan! Eu deixei de ser sua sensei a muito tempo!”, afirmou Mavis, pela provavelmente centésima vez a loira mais alta.

Lucy apenas deu um sorriso inocente, dessa vez olhando para Mavis e se mantendo em silêncio. Mavis sabendo que era um caso sem solução, apenas deu um leve suspiro, dando um certo exagero até e respondeu a questão:

“O ideal seria manter suas habilidades ocultas por um tempo, como uma carta na manga, mas além de ganhar esse torneio, o mais importante é a visibilidade para nossa Guilda. Derrotar um Mago Santo seria uma ótima publicidade.”, afirmou Mavis, com uma expressão de cobiça em sua face.

Lucy riu com isso, e disse com simplicidade: “Faz parecer que eu o derrotaria facilmente.”

Mavis abanou a mão com desdém, enquanto falava: “Por favor! Eu consigo imaginar dezenas de maneiras que você poderia derrotar ele de forma humilhante.”

Lucy sorriu com a resposta de sua sensei, a muito tempo, já confortável em sua presença. Inicialmente, ela não esperaria que sua melhor amiga fosse um espírito ancestral de sua Guilda, mas ela não tinha o que reclamar.

Mesmo a afirmação de Mavis, não sendo mais sua mestre, não era algo infundado. A primeira mestra da Fairy Tail a ensinou mais sobre o básico da magia e sobre táticas, fazendo com que Lucy crescesse imensamente suas reservas mágicas e sua mentalidade em batalha. O resto, Lucy aprendeu sozinha e com o auxílio de seus espíritos celestiais, ganhando até um item especial, que carregava em seu bolso, símbolo de sua qualificação e respeito conquistado por todos os seus espíritos. Tirando do bolso enquanto ainda dava tempo, Lucy tirou o anel de ouro com intrincados símbolos, tão detalhados e vastos, que não tinha como dizer o que era exatamente. Colocando em seu dedo anelar direito, Lucy deu uma parada em sua caminhada, já estando bastante perto da entrada e ouvindo o barulho da plateia.

Ela se virou para Mavis e então pediu a fantasma o mesmo que pediu a seus companheiros de guilda:

“Me deseje sorte.”

“Você não precisa mais disso.”, afirmou ela com convicção: “Trilhe seu próprio destino.”

Lucy deu um sorriso final, transmitindo todo o amor que tinha pelo o fantasma a sua frente e se virou para a entrada e caminhou. Enquanto andava, ela estalou os dedos da mão direita e se cobrindo em luz dourada, trocou a sua roupa para algo mais adequado para batalha.

Pois estava na hora da maga celestial derrotar um Mago Santo.

[...]

Quando as pessoas do coliseu viram Lucy, tiveram alguns segundos para reconhecer a mulher. Lucy Heartfilia era descrita por muitos como uma maga carismática e uma magia incrivelmente rara. Fora isso, tinha grandes descrições de pessoas pelo seu corpo escultural, que a rendeu diversos convites para posar na revista Magazine, mas todas ela foram declinadas pois a loira acreditava que ser uma modelo não era algo que queria em sua vida. No entanto,o que as pessoas viam era uma mulher que andava com a segurança e a graça de uma modelo, mas que ao mesmo tempo, em seu rosto e sua postura, se via uma guerreira que as pessoas nunca conseguiram associar a ela. O que tornava mais impactante ainda era a roupa que Lucy utilizava.

A parte de cima da roupa consistia em uma blusa de mangas compridas, que se estendiam até os pulsos, de cor preta e a borda dourada. O tecido se estendia até a região do peito, com o tecido se dividindo em dois e demonstrando o decote da maga. Ela usava um espartilho de cor preta que cobria todo o barriga definida dela, e se ligava a blusa. Junto a isso, vestia uma saia que se estendia até perto dos joelhos, demonstrando leveza e praticidade, completando com meias brancas e sapatos de salto alto de cor também branca. Para finalizar o look, ela usava uma grande capa branca, com o interior da cor preta e borda dourada. Em suma, Lucy Hearthfilia demonstrava uma imponência que não era fácil de conseguir associar a ela, principalmente para seus colegas de Guilda:

“Desde de quando a Lucy tem essa roupa, Natsu?”, perguntou Happy de forma curiosa.

Natsu ficou em silêncio assim como boa parte da membros da Fairy Tail, que no máximo tinham alguns poucos cochichando entre si sobre as mudanças que estavam vendo em Lucy. Makarov era o um dos principais a refletir sobre essa mudança e mesmo o velho mago teve um leve susto ao ter a fundadora se materializando repentinamente ao seu lado, sentada na murada da seção que estavam do coliseu, com um imenso ânimo evidente. O atual mestre da guilda ia questionar o motivo de tamanha empolgação e antes mesmo de falar, como se Mavis tivesse lido a mente dele, ela se virou e com um sorriso maroto, afirmou, “Maka-chan, se prepare para um verdadeiro espetáculo!”

No coliseu, as pessoas começaram a falar entre si sobre a mudança de guarda roupa de Lucy e o que dava voz aos pensamentos de todos foi justamente o narrador Chapatti Lola, que resumiu bem isso:

“Aparentemente, os anos longe da Fairy Tail renderam grandes mudanças para maga da Fairy Tail, Lucy Hearthfilia. O que acham disso, Yazima-san e Jenny-san?”

Yazima, com uma expressão antes neutra, agora rendia um pequeno sorriso e respondeu com simplicidade: “O espírito de luta de Lucy certamente mudou desde da última vez que a vi.”

Jenny por outro lado, tinha um sorriso muito mais sensual e quando a câmera focou nela, a mostrando para os grandes telões do coliseu, ela teve a certeza de fazer um pose para seus fãs, que gritaram em aprovação, antes de responder, “A roupa certamente é algo novo. A dose certa de sensualidade e praticidade para batalha. Sem contar que a forma como anda é quase tão boa quanto a minha.”, comparou ela, ao final, com um certa dose de arrogância.

Lucy ouvia tudo isso e apenas sorria em resposta, acenando para as pessoas e principalmente para os membros da sua Guilda, que em sua maioria ainda estavam estranhando todas essas novidades que ela mostrava, mas quando viram que o carinho pelos seus companheiros continuava o mesmo, eles responderam como toda a paixão que a Fairy Tail era conhecida.

Ouvindo um pigarreio, ela se virou para o seu oponente, como se finalmente se lembrasse que estava aqui para lutar. Se Jura parecia incomodado com isso, não demonstrava, dando um sorriso simpático a maga e talvez até com uma certa pena do destino dela ao ter a luta sorteada contra ele.

Se Lucy notou, ignorou e educadamente, se curvou levemente para Jura dando saudações, “Espero que tenhamos uma boa luta, Jura-san.”, entoou ela.

Jura respondeu à saudação de forma similar, se inclinando levemente, mas sem responder. Antes que a batalha realmente começasse, com Mato, levantando a sua mão para sinalizar o início da luta, Lucy levanta a dela primeiro e com um sorriso para Mato, como um pedido de desculpas pela interrupção, ela olha para Jura, perguntando:

“Se incomoda se eu fizer um breve exercício de liberação mágica? Tenho suprimido minha magia por um tempo e quero lutar com todo o meu poder nessa luta.”

Jura levantou levemente as sobrancelhas com isso, mas não vendo nenhum problema real com isso e enxergando até como um ato de condolência, ele acenou com a cabeça dando a sua permissão.Mato demonstrou irritação por ter sido interrompido e o narrador falava isso para o coliseu, explicando o motivo da interrupção para o início da luta.

Algumas pessoas começaram a vaiar, interpretando como um sinal de medo e fraqueza de Lucy e em alguns segundos, boa parte do coliseu estava recheado de vaias, para a irritação da Fairy Tail, com uma Erza irritada, mas ainda assim, tendo que segurar Natsu, que estava tendo fogo saindo de sua boca de pura raiva a essas pessoas.

Lucy ignorou a todos, fechou os olhos e começou a inspirar e expirar lentamente.

No início nada se sentirá e Jura estava começando a acreditar que o suposto exercício era realmente algo para ela manter os nervos. No entanto, lentamente, as reservas mágicas de Lucy iam aumentando, em um fluxo constante e progressivo. Quando a reserva mágica dela chegou ao dobro que já estava, Jura acreditou que tinha acabado e até estava levemente impressionado com isso, porém Lucy ainda não havia acabado seu exercício. Quando a reserva mágica chegou ao triplo, Jura levantou as sobrancelhas com isso e uma expressão de leve choque adornava a sua face, assim como de muitos, quando a magia continuava a fluir dela. Quando a reserva mágica dela já estava 6 vezes maior que antes desse exercício, Jura agora demonstrava um leve temor, de uma garota que aparentemente tinha uma reserva mágica que apenas mestres e magos de elite poderiam alcançar.

O exercício ainda não havia acabado.

Agora, cada inspiração e expiração de Lucy fazia perceptível a magia no ar. Poderosa e antiga, a magia celestial podia ser sentida por todos os magos do coliseu, que apenas olhavam em puro choque a tudo isso. Quando a sua magia já estava 9 vezes maior que sua reserva mágica inicial, Lucy deu uma grande inspiração, fazendo um coliseu ficar em silêncio e expirou todo o ar, causando uma onda de vento, que se espalhou pelo o chão de areia e levantou a sua capa levemente, assim como as veste de Mato e Jura.

Lucy Heathfilia agora estava com reservas mágicas que apenas Magos Santos poderiam sonhar em possuir e ela não havia feito o mínimo de esforço para isso.

[...]

“Que diabos é isso?!”, questionou Natsu, em puro choque.

Todos os membros vivos da Guilda estavam com sentimentos parecidos e a única que estava totalmente relaxada, até dando leves risadas, era Mavis Vermilion. Makarov, percebendo isso, logo a perguntou:

“Você sabe de alguma coisa, primeira?”

“Eu poderia contar, mas que graça teria?”, a pergunta era retórica e ela logo emendou, “Apenas aproveitem o show!”

“Pois ele começou a partir de agora!”

[...]

Lucy abriu os olhos e vendo Jura e Mato a olhando com olhos arregalados, deu uma leve risada,fazendo a atmosfera ficat menos tensa. Informando que a luta poderia começar, Mato rapidamente ergueu a mão e deu início a luta que agora todos estavam esperando ansiosamente.

Lucy e Jura ainda não se moviam, Lucy pois ainda não queria e Jura por captar isso e concordar, pois ele mesmo tinha suas dúvidas, “Como adquiriu todo esse poder?”

“Eu treinei.”

“Você não estava supostamente em um estase temporal?”, a informação tecnicamente era sigilosa, mas ele sabia que sua pergunta não poderia ser ouvida por ninguém além deles.

O narrador comentava esse fato, em um tom de ansiedade e incômodo, sedento por ação, assim como imensa parte do público, mas Jura e Lucy os ignoravam.

“Ara, será que eu estava mesmo?”, questionou inocentemente a maga celestial.

Jura franziu as sobrancelhas com o claro deboche por parte dela e decidiu iniciar de uma vez essa batalha, mas sendo cavalheiro o suficiente para tomar apenas uma posição de luta, sinalizando para Lucy que iria atacar.

Lucy sorriu com isso, achando adorável o gesto de cavalheirismo dele e enervando mais ainda os nervos de Jura. Lucy sendo uma pessoa irônica e debochada era algo bastante diferente do que ele conhecia, mas sendo um mago experiente, Jura sabia que não poderia deixar emoções nublarem a sua mente e se focar na luta.

Foi bom isso, pois por causa de seu foco, ele conseguiu sentir a sutil pressão do ar que estava fazendo no lado direito de sua cabeça e graças a isso, conseguiu levantar o braço a tempo, para se defender de qualquer coisa que tivesse o atacando.

Um machado de guerra o atingiu na região do braço, com tamanha força que mesmo estando com uma postura firme, Jura foi arrastado por alguns metros apenas pelo poder do golpe. Ao final do balanço, a força resultante causou uma pressão de ar em direção a Lucy, forte o suficiente para mais uma vez erguer a sua capa. O estádio permaneceu mais uma vez em choque, vendo que a primeira a atacar foi justamente Lucy e isso se tornava ainda maior entre os membros da Fairy Tail, que justamente foi Ezra, dessa vez nem tentando esconder a sua surpresa, apenas questionou de forma incrédula:

“Ela invocou Taurus sem sequer tocar na chave?”

Todos o resto se mantinha atónito e Makarov mais uma vez quis questionar o que raios aconteceu com a maga de sua Guilda, mas Mavis apenas ria e balançava as pernas na murada, como uma criança bastante empolgada.

Jura se recuperou do golpe rapidamente, que apenas causou um leve machucado em seu braço, pois apesar de não ter tido tempo para nenhuma magia defensiva de terra, ele conseguiu concentrar sua energia mágica em seu braço direito e reforçar a aura natural que a cobria.

Taurus em contrapartida, parecia extremamente empolgado, sendo que não havia muitas diferenças nele, a primeira vista, quando se comparado a antes da Ilha Tenrou. No entanto, Erza percebeu, algo que Elfman também viu e anunciou com frases vagas sobre ser homem, que Taurus parecia maior e mais musculoso que antigamente, transbordando em força e poder. Seu machado Labrys, que já era uma machado de tamanho considerável, agora tinha o dobro do tamanho, na parte da lâmina e parecia ser muito pesado, mas que o espírito manejava como se pesasse nada.

“Lucyyyyy-samaaaa, eu fiz bem?”, questionou Taurus, de forma ansiosa.

Lucy sorriu de forma carinhosa para Taurus e acenou com a cabeça em confirmação: “Sim, Taurus, você fez muito bem. Agora se prepare para continuarmos.”

Taurus bufou em pura euforia, retesando seus músculos em antecipação a batalha, deixando mais evidente ainda a muralha de músculos que possuía e não era escondida minimamente pela sunga que utilizava. Jura dessa vez se tornou mortalmente sério, se cansando de deixar aberturas para Lucy se aproveitar e a atacou com uma séries de pilares de terra.

Os pilares era de grande tamanho e cilíndricos, proveniente da terra e fazendo curvas para atacar Taurus e Lucy. Não era magicamente reforçados e Jura os utilizou para testar com segurança as capacidades mágicas de Lucy, que respondeu apenas não fazendo nada e permitindo que Taurus fizesse o que sabia fazer.

Atacar.

O touro assim fez, correndo com grande velocidade para frente e destruindo vários pilares com golpes de sua lâmina. Seu rosto não demonstrava um segundo de hesitação e tinha em mente apenas atacar o seu alvo. Jura percebeu isso e se aproveitou, convocando pilares consideravelmente menores que os anteriores, mas muito mais rápidos, nas colunas quebradas de terra feitas por Taurus. Os pilares velozmente conseguiram se aproximar ao mesmo tempo de Taurus, pela lateral, e pelas costas de Lucy, que ainda se mantinha imóvel e extremamente calma, pois nem a maga e nem o espírito celestial hesitaram em nenhum momento, pois sabiam que teriam a devida proteção.

Uma nuvem de lã cor de rosa, surgiu atrás de Lucy e no lado de Taurus ao mesmo tempo e defendeu completamente os pilares de terra, para surpresa de Jura, que tão focado estava em atacar de forma oculta, não percebeu a tempo, que alguém estava do lado da maga celestial. Áries mantinha as mãos estendidas, enquanto reforçava a sua magia de lã, que dessa vez parecia muito mais robusta e durável que antigamente, e mantinha uma expressão focada em proteger sua mestra e seu companheiro de equipe.

Jura poderia ter se questionado desde de quando Áries poderia defender sua magia, mas ele não teve tempo para pensar pois Taurus tinha se aproximado o suficiente para ser uma ameaça real. Contudo, ele era um homem experiente e uma das coisas que aprendeu, era que quando se entendia o básico de como se usar um machado de guerra, era bastante fácil de prever os golpes e desviar deles completamente. Desviando de um ataque diagonal de cima para baixo que Taurus fez, ainda com um poder impressionante por trás do golpe, ele criou pilares de terra muito menores, mas extremamente rápidos e poderosos, que acertaria as costelas do espírito celestial e com sorte o debilitaria o suficiente para o derrotar.

No entanto, seu plano foi interrompido, pois saindo pelas costas gigantes de Taurus, havia um homem em um terno, óculos escuros de tom azul e com cabelo laranja e arrepiado. Gritando em alto bom som para todos, a mão direita brilhando em luz dourada e carregada de grande poder mágico, ele anunciou a sua magia:

REGALUS IMPACT!

A força que resultaria disso, era algo que Jura não queria testemunhar e decidindo pelo o mais seguro, ele utilizou a sua magia de terra para deslizar para trás rapidamente, permitindo que fugisse do ataque do terceiro espírito celestial que surgia. Por parte de Lucy, a maga loira não atacou mais vezes, permitindo que Jura pudesse ter alguns segundos de pausa.

Taurus e Leo, que estavam a metros de distância de seu mestre, brilharam em luz e como um teleporte, retornaram para ficar em frente a ela, como guerreiros defendendo a sua mestra, o que era realmente isso. 

Áries aproveitou o momento, para cumprimentar de forma tímida a sua mestra: “Boa tarde, Lucy-sama.”, enquanto fazia uma mesura para a Heartfilia.

Lucy agradeceu e cumprimentou da mesma forma, mas sem a mesura, conseguindo transmitir todo o carinho que sentia por seus espíritos. Leo também se virou ligeiramente para a sua mestra e acenou com a cabeça como uma saudação que Lucy viu e deu um sorriso em resposta. Com as boas vindas dadas, todos voltaram a se focar na batalha que viria, com Jura agora parecendo muito mais focado e determinado a vencer. Sem nenhum comentário ou brincadeira, os dois magos se preparam e iniciaram os seus ataques.

Leo e Taurus partiram juntos até Jura, que mais uma vez invocava pilares, agora em quantidades muito maiores até os espíritos, sabendo que não iria adiantar de nada atacar Lucy, enquanto Áries estivesse lá. Os pilares era principalmente para testar as capacidades defensivas dos espíritos e sem nenhuma surpresa, Taurus e Loki passavam por isso, sem qualquer problema, esmagando as construções como se fosse feito de barro. A destruição resultou fumaça dos detritos que Jura decidiu aproveitar. Invocando um círculo mágico, desta vez para testar de forma precisa quão poderosa era a magia de lã de Áries, ele invocou um punho de terra, uma versão dezenas de vezes mais poderosa que seus pilares, com uma aparência de uma manopla.

O ataque rapidamente chegou até Taurus e Loki, que com a visão prejudicada não perceberam a tempo a ofensiva de Jura, mas sequer se preocuparam com isso, pois Áries era a responsável pela a defesa deles. Uma muralha de lã rosa surgiu na frente deles e quando o punho de pedra maciça bateu nela, não houve sequer um tremor resultante do impacto, com a lã absorvendo todo o impacto cinético do golpe sem nenhum problema.

Jura agora estava consternado com isso, pois aparentemente Áries possuía uma magia que podia neutralizar completamente a sua magia de terra. Taurus e Leo andaram para o lado da parede, passando pelo o punho de terra, que se desfez ao comando de Jura. O ritmo dos espíritos celestiais era rápido e chegariam logo até ele.

Decidindo fazer um último teste final, antes de partir ao combate corporal, Jura invocou outro círculo mágico e dessa vez, um espeto de terra, com uma ponta bastante afiada, surgiu em grande velocidade. Para garantir o sucesso do ataque, Jura até mesmo adicionou rotação ao espeto, dando mais poder e capacidade de perfuração. O espeto em si era enorme, com um diâmetro facilmente do tamanho de Tauros, vindo em grande velocidade até eles. O golpe era bastante claro para os dois, mas se quebrassem como fizeram com os pilares, havia grandes riscos de se machucarem com o impacto ou criarem uma abertura para Jura fazer uma ataque mais poderoso em sequência.

Ainda assim, eles não hesitaram em seu ritmo e continuaram em frente.

Áries desta vez, criou um paralelepípedo na frente do espeto e quando entrou na defesa de lã, era bastante perceptível que a estava conseguindo conter a perfuração e até a rotação, lentamente diminuindo a sua velocidade.

Jura tinha apenas pegado o básico da magia de rotação da mestra da guilda para começar a adicionar a suas magias, e por isso, ele conseguia adicionar uma forte rotação ao lançar a magia, mas depois disso, estava além de sua capacidade atual. Por esse motivo, não havia como acelerar o giro de seu ataque, e apesar da ponta ter passado pelo o paralelepípedo, o espeto parou completamente. Taurus e Leo mais uma vez passaram pela as laterais e dessa vez, Jura não teria como fugir deles. O que se seguiu foi uma luta de corpo a corpo extremamente feroz.

Jura tinha grande experiência nesse departamento e por isso estava conseguindo lidar contra dois oponentes, no entanto era evidente que eles não estavam lutando com tudo. Taurus era o principal lutador, se focando em colocar toda a sua força em cada golpe de seu imenso machado, causando pressões no ar e até tremores quando o machado batia no solo. Leo se focava exclusivamente em contra atacar, não permitindo que Jura invocasse uma magia de terra precisa e dolorosa a ele e seu companheiro de luta. Isso deixava Jura em uma situação que apesar de estar conseguindo se manter contra eles, lentamente ia perdendo o terreno da luta. 

A única opção que restava a Jura era se afastar e utilizar alguma magia poderosa de terra, mas todas elas eram facilmente neutralizadas por Áries. Qualquer magia mais poderosa que pudesse invocar, necessitaria de um tempo que Leo e Taurus não estavam dispostos a dar. Jura nunca esperaria que nos Grandes Jogos Mágicos, ele tivesse que ter uma luta de atrito contra alguém, mas não só estava tendo, como aparentemente estava sendo bastante efetivo. O que ele não sabia que toda essa luta até agora, nunca tinha sido uma luta de atrito.

Era uma isca para uma oportunidade.

O momento foi quando Leo usava um Regalus Impact de um lado e Taurus atacava com seu machado do outro. Jura decidiu por dessa vez se afastar ainda mais e tentar criar um de seus golens de terra para o auxiliar.

Enquanto ele recuava com sua magia, não pode perceber a tempo o rastro de luz que vinha em altíssima velocidade em sua direção, passando pelo minúsculo espaço que havia entre Leo e Taurus após fazerem seus ataques e com uma precisão mortal, acertou o ombro de Jura, passando pela a sua aura mágica como se fosse manteiga. O golpe trouxe intensa dor a ele, não acostumado a uma perfuração tão brutal, que fez com que o desconcentrasse e caísse da plataforma de terra deslizando pelo o chão e criando uma nuvem de poeira.

A pessoa que atirou o rastro de luz, que na verdade era uma flecha de energia, era nada mais que Lucy Heartfilia, que em algum momento da batalha, com a grande maioria focados nas batalhas de Jura contra os espíritos, havia trocado de roupa e agora no lugar da roupa de batalha preta e branca com uma grande capa, tinha posse de um arco e uma roupa de caçadora. A roupa era de tom verde e lembrava bastante de arqueiros élficos, com um grande decote na roupa e uma calça verde que se estendia até os calcanhares com sapatos de salto alto também verde. Na cintura, havia uma espécie de saia que se abria na frente, que tinha pontas que lembravam asas de uma fada. O arco era feito de um metal desconhecido, com cores predominantes de preto e dourado, uma corda de puro ouro que no momento, estava levemente balançando pela a tensão que sofreu após Lucy disparar o seu ataque.

Sua expressão não tinha mais sarcasmo ou deboche, mas seriedade e foco na vitória. 

Mais uma vez, seus espíritos retornaram para ela em fachos de luz e enquanto esperava que Jura se levantasse, sabendo com toda a certeza que ele não havia sido derrotada apenas com isso, ela agradeceu aos seus companheiros pela a ajuda. Taurus sabendo que iria retornar, apenas deu uma grande bufo, característico dele, e desejou sucesso a sua mestra, não mais cobrando por atos de perversão dela, sabendo que apenas iria resultar em sua bunda chutada. Leo e Áries permaneceram e ficaram ao seu lado, ladeando a sua mestra como uma rainha, que aos olhos deles poderia até ser verdade. 

Jura se levantou, seu ombro sangrando, mas com uso de uma magia básica de cura e com o tecido de uma das mangas de sua roupa, ele conseguiu estancar o sangue que saia do ferimento. Fazia muito tempo que alguém havia conseguido machucar de forma tão séria ele e tal pensamento era mostrado em seu rosto mortalmente sério. Ele, o todo o coliseu e toda a Fiore, com a transmissão ao vivo passando nas lacrimás, iriam aprender algo que ficaria para sempre gravados em suas mentes.

Nunca subestime Lucy Heartfilia.

[...]

“Ela machucou um Mago Santo!!”, afirmava Chapatti Lola, dando voz ao pensamentos de quase a totalidade do coliseu.

Yazima agora mantinha as sobrancelhas robustas levantada, e Jenny nem se dava ao trabalho de ficar sensual para as câmeras, totalmente em choque que alguém conseguiu machucar seriamente Jura Neekis, um dos magos mais poderosos que já conheceu.

Chapatti percebendo o choque de seus colegas de transmissão, decidiu não os questionar agora, sabendo que quebraria o clima de tensão que havia e assim, prosseguiu em sua fala: “De uma forma extremamente estratégica e fabulosa, Lucy Heartfilia se aproveita de uma minúscula brecha na defesa poderosa de Jura e acerta uma flecha mágica no ombro do Mago Santo.”

“Aparentemente, Jura está bem o suficiente para continuar a luta e resta agora saber quem será o vencedor de nosso primeiro, mas incrivelmente emocionante duelo!”, concluiu o Narrador.

[...]

Na seção designada a Fairy Tail, todos continuavam atordoados com tudo que estavam testemunhando de sua companheira de guilda. Eles nunca a menosprezaram e sabiam que era uma maga forte, mas mesmo assim, nunca esperariam um nível de poder tão grande. 

Macao, se recuperando parcialmente de seu choque, questionou em exasperação, “Que raios de treinamento foi esse que vocês passaram?! Se até a Lucy está forte o suficiente para ferir um Mago Santo, eu não quero nem saber quão poderosos estão a Erza e Laxus.”

Com o nome de Erza sendo mencionado, todos olharam para Erza, com clara expectativa, com a exceção de Wendy, Natsu e Gray que havia retornado para a sacada para assistir a luta. Com uma expressão ainda de surpresa, afirmou: “Nós ficamos mais fortes, mas Lucy nunca havia mostrado tamanho crescimento. Nunca tinha visto tamanha reserva mágica nela. Além disso, toda a batalha até agora, foi pura estratégia por parte dela.”, comentou Erza de forma admirada.

Mavis riu discretamente, chamando a atenção de todos para ela, com um sorriso de puro orgulho para a loira que lutava e totalmente animada ela disse, “Vocês ainda não viram nada!”

“Lucy-chan, vai usar o seu anel.”, ela concluiu.

[...]

Lucy viu que Jura havia se erguido completamente. O Mago Santo invocou uma plataforma de terra com a mão esquerda, já que o braço direito estava seriamente debilitado, e subiu em cima dela para se deslocar até Lucy. Sua expressão estava transmitindo várias coisas, mas para Lucy um sentimento estava bastante evidente e isso apenas a deixava mais feliz.

O respeito por uma adversária à altura.

Jura ficou a alguns metros de distância e desceu da plataforma, afirmando:

“Toda aquela luta com seus espíritos era apenas para aquela abertura.”

Lucy acenou com a cabeça, não fazendo qualquer piada sobre isso, e completando:

“Eu não sou muito bom no arco e flecha, mas Sagitarius não pode utilizar energia mágica em suas flechas poderosas o bastante para passar por sua aura mágica. Era um risco, mas felizmente deu certo e agora eu debilitei bastante sua capacidade mágica.”

Jura levantou as sobrancelhas: “Acha mesmo que preciso do meu braço direito para conjurar minha magia?”

A pergunta era recheada de ironia e Lucy captou, respondendo com um sorriso:

“Obviamente que não, mas isso limita bastante a sua precisão e velocidade, já que é a sua mão dominante. Principalmente para magias mais pequenas, mas poderosas, como tentou fazer contra Taurus.”, afirmou ela com simplicidade.

Jura franziu as sobrancelhas com isso, sabendo que isso era verdade e como última questão antes de retornar a luta, a questionou: “Como Taurus retornou ao seu mundo, acredito que irá usar uma estratégia diferente?”

Lucy negou com a cabeça e respondeu: “Sem estratégias, apenas força bruta. O motivo que inutilizei seu braço, era porque irei ficar bastante vulnerável agora e Áries poderia não conseguir neutralizar todos os seus ataques.”

Nisso Lucy ergueu as mãos e retirou o anel que estava em seu dedo anelar direito. O anel ricamente adornado em ouro, tinha de forma perceptível o símbolo de infinito em sua face. Colocando magia nele, o anel se transformou em uma chave de 20cm de tamanho, de cor de azul escura como a noite e ainda mais fascinante, continha intensos pontos luminosos que brilhavam como estrelas no cosmo. A semelhança era clara, pois os pontos não ficavam estáticos, mas se moviam e criavam uma mistura de luzes e imagem que poderia fascinar qualquer pessoa. 

A chave exalava magia antiga e tão poderosa que Jura não conseguia comparar a nada que já tenha visto em sua vida. Os magos com uma maior percepção mágica, sentiam isso e apenas estavam em pura expectativa do que viria agora. Os dragons slayer’s e god slayer’s, tanto os naturais quanto artificiais por meio de lacrimás, também sentiram a magia da chave, porém, tudo que causava neles era arrepios de temor a tal objeto.

Fosse o que fosse, aquela magia não era aliadas de deuses e dragões.

Leo andou até estar em frente a Lucy, de costas para ela e Áries permaneceu ao seu lado, se focando em proteger sua mestra e seu amante. Com isso, pela primeira vez, Jura e todo o coliseu perceberam que em nenhum momento, Lucy Heatfilia havia dado nenhum passo nessa luta.

Pois ela realmente não daria nenhum.

Lucy começou a recitar um cântico. Tão antigo que ninguém conseguia entender nenhuma palavra do que era dita, com um dialeto que mesmo Levy não conseguia identificar. Os versos do cântico eram cantados de forma baixa, mas lentamente as pessoas começavam a ouvir, como se a questão da distância, não importasse. A chave brilhava cada vez mais intensa, com as luzes se movendo mais rápido e forma mais caótica. 

No meio do cântico, Leo e Lucy foram envoltos em um círculo mágico, que Jura nunca tinha visto. Até mesmo Yukino, maga celestial da Saberbooth, não conseguia reconhecer isso. Jura sentia o círculo mágico absorvendo a magia de Lucy a níveis alarmantes e percebendo que a magia que seria utilizada era algo de grande escala, ele optou por não esperar como um idiota. Sabendo que Lucy não conseguiria invocar outro espírito e que Loki estava imobilizado temporariamente, ele se aproveitou para invocar um de suas mais poderosas magias.

Um grande círculo mágico se espalhou pelo chão ao seu redor e da terra, um golem mágico, com uma armadura de um guerreiro antigo, se erguia. Ele possuía dezenas de metros, facilmente se erguendo e criando uma sombra na frente de Lucy e seus espíritos. Jura não iria matar ela, era óbvio, mas ele nunca iria permitir que completasse essa magia, e assim, ordenou que seu golem atacasse a sua adversária.

Áries, não permitindo isso, criou quase que de forma instantânea, uma montanha de lã, que antes de o Golem pudesse conseguir acertar qualquer golpe, tomou a forma de uma carneiro, com chifres e patas e impediu que o golem atacasse. O golem e o carneiro de lã, que possuía apenas a parte superior do corpo, já que a barriga estava ligada ao solo, protegia Áries, Lucy e Leo. Ambos começaram a trocar golpes entre si, com o golem atacando com os enormes punhos e o carneiro segurando cada um dos golpes. O que deveria ser uma suposta batalha de titãs mágicos, era algo de certa maneira adorável, pois não importasse quanta força usasse o golem, a força cinética era totalmente absorvida pela a lã. Não só isso, como pelo fato de a lã ser muito mais leve que a terra, o golem de Jura não possuía velocidade o suficiente para passar pela as defesas do carneiro. Jura tentou afetar o solo, com sua magia de terra, mas de alguma forma, o terreno por dentro do carneiro não era afetado e sequer um abalo acontecia.

Era ridículo o quão neutralizante era a magia desse espírito celestial para ele.

Enquanto isso, a magia dentro da barriga do carneiro estava crescendo cada vez mais e a luz se tornava tão forte, que começava a sair da espessa camada de lã que a protegia. Jura tentou de todas as maneiras, mas com seu braço dominante inutilizado, ele não tinha como usar magias mais precisas para expandir seu leque de tentativas e com isso, não conseguiu impedir a tempo. A luz agora era tão intensa que parecia até queimar a lã que a envolvia. O carneiro estava segurando os dois braços do golem, o imobilizando e sua barriga inchava como um balão que pela pressão, logo explodiu e algo que a mais de 400 anos não era visto em Fiore retornou.

Leo agora estava praticamente brilhando em luz dourada e Lucy mantinha os olhos fechados, mas repentinamente, ainda cantando, ela os abriu e o brilho de ouro saia de seus olhos como fachos de luz. Terminando o último verso, ela estendeu o braço com a chave para frente e o objeto entrou no meio do espaço como se houvesse uma tranca mágica. Falando a última palavra, ela girou a chave, fazendo Leo explodir em luz, com a pressão da explosão sendo o suficiente para destruir o golem de Jura e causar uma onda de vento que se espalhou por todo o coliseu, como se um deus estivesse soprando o vento.

Não era um deus é claro, mas uma existência que se equivalia a um.

Quando a luz diminuiu, Áries estava desaparecida e Lucy ainda se mantinha em um intenso transe. Sua magia estava diminuindo a uma ritmo exponencial, mas isso não dava qualquer alívio a Jura. 

Pois brilhando em ouro, Leo utilizava uma armadura dourada, com seus cabelos tão longos que se assemelhavam a uma juba de leão. Todos os detalhes destacavam a imponência daquele espírito, com uma grande capa também dourada. No entanto, nada se comparava com o poder que saia de Leo. Era algo que Jura sequer poderia ter a coragem de se comparar e duvidava que qualquer pessoa dentro desse coliseu conseguiria também.

Era esmagador, antigo e tão poderoso que todo o coliseu sentia a pressão em seus corpos, como se a gravidade pesasse cada vez mais.

Se antes os dragon slayer’s e os god slayer’s estava com temor, agora era como se a morte em sua forma pura tivesse encarnado na frente deles. Todos eles estavam se segurando para não desmaiar de medo, perante algo que quase nunca sentiram em suas vidas.

Eles eram a presa e o que estava em sua presença era o predador final.

O céu que estava azul e com nuvens esparsas, repentinamente se tornou negro como a noite. Estrelas surgiram aos milhares, brilhando como nunca antes visto, pois o seu lorde estava presente em todo o seu esplendor e todo o cosmo precisava conceder suas condolências e boas vindas.

Jura estava suando frio, perante esse poder e não seria mentira alguma admitir que sabia que perderia agora. A única forma seria de alguma maneira, atacar Lucy e interromper o ritual que ela estava fazendo, claramente ligado a essa nova forma de Leo.

Como se lendo os pensamentos do Mago Santo, Leo estalou os dedos e só nesse ato, invocando energia mágica comparado a magias de magos classe-S, ladeando pela lateral, um leão enorme surgiu, transparente e brilhando em dourado. Sem qualquer ordem, caminhou de forma imponente até o lado de Lucy e majestosamente se deitou, observando analiticamente Jura, esperando que ele realmente ousasse atacar a invocadora de seu mestre. Assim, Jura apenas aceitou a derrota e questionou de forma humilde, o que era essa nova forma do espírito celestial.

Leo sorriu com isso, sua postura não mais parecendo uma cavaleiro, playboy ou um guerreiro, mas a de um verdadeiro nobre, de um homem que poderia ser rei, mas que nunca seria, pois já havia alguém que ele considerava seu soberano:

“Essa é minha verdadeira forma.”, respondeu de forma serena.

“Todos os espíritos do zodíacos, tem seus poderes limitados, quando vem ao mundo mortal, depois que o véu foi erguido. Separando o cosmo desse planeta. Antes da existência de humanos. Deuses, Dragões e Espíritos Celestiais existiam em um só lugar, e sempre lutávamos pela a supremacia de nossa raça.”

Agora, Leo falava em alto e bom tom. Todos os magos da cidade de Crocus poderiam ouvir, e até mesmo além dessa região.

“Eu sou o verdadeiro matador de Dragões e Deuses! Eu sou a representação da constelação de Leão! General do Cosmo, e fiel braço direito de meu Rei! Sou o Leão da Luz Celestial! Líder das Doze Casas do Zodíacos e contratante de minha mestra, Lucy Heathfilia!”, anunciou o espírito celestial.

O mundo saberia que uma nova maga celestial se coroou como a arauta do cosmo.

Jura sorriu em derrota e Leo entendeu que estava na hora de acabar com isso, pois Lucy já estava perto de se chegar a níveis arriscado de sua reserva mágica.Cerrando os punhos, ele carregou de forma mínima o seu Regalus Impact, sabendo que apenas a pressão do vento do golpe em sua força máxima, poderia facilmente destruir metade desse coliseu. Lentamente preenchendo, ele deu tempo para que Jura carregasse suas magias defensivas mais poderosas. O coliseu como um todo apenas se mantinha em silêncio, perante a cena que eles nunca esperariam testemunhar mas que nunca se esqueceriam. Defesas terminadas, Leo deu seu soco diretamente para as defesas de Jura e o que se seguiu foi uma poder avassalador, que dificilmente poderia se comparar por qualquer outro mago nesses jogos.

Ao final, com os detritos baixados e as pessoas podendo observar o estádio, o que se via era uma rastro de destruição pura, com o final tendo Jura, esmagado na muralha da borda da arena, completamente nocauteado.

Quando constatado isso, a pressão mágica de Leo sumiu e as pessoas puderam respirar normalmente.

Leo retornou a sua forma normal e brilhando em partículas mágicas, se virou para Lucy, que arfava e suava de puro esforço e desgaste de tal magia. Com um sorriso, ele partiu de volta a seu reino.

Quando enfim Leo retornou e as pessoas perceberam que Jura havia sido derrotada de forma esmagadora, o coliseu inteiro urrou em puro êxtase.

Fairy Tail chegaria novamente ao topo das Guildas e seria a ajuda celestial de uma certa maga que possibilitaria isso.

[...]

Quase dois dias haviam se passado desde da luta de Lucy e Jura. A cidade de Crocus testemunhou aquele combate e o nome de Lucy Heartfilia havia se espalhado por todo continente de Fiore. A maga celestial que havia derrubado um santo. Essa era a frase mais associada a Lucy a partir daquele dia. Era noite, o segundo dia dos grandes jogos mágicos havia acabado e a loira se mantinha em seu quarto compartilhado com Wendy, descansando e conversando com a garota, enquanto penteava os seus cabelos azuis e sedosos.

“Então, o que acha?”, perguntou Lucy, após colocar um laço azul no cabelo de Wendy, logo depois de tratar ele.

“Está bom, Lucy-chan.”, afirmou Wendy, contente com o momento que passava com ela.

Não resistindo, a loira abraçou a garota, esmagando o rosto dela em seu peito. Por parte de Wendy, ela inicialmente estranhou a atitude, mas logo aceitou e respondeu o abraço.

“Você é tão fofa, Wendy!”, afirmou a mulher.

Wendy apenas corou de leve com o elogio, fazendo Lucy dar mais um sorriso com a fofura que era aquela garota. Vendo o horário, ela decidiu por trazer o jantar e afirmou: 

“Espere aqui, irei preparar nossa comida.”

Com isso dito, ela foi até a cozinha do quarto que compartilhavam e esquentava a comida que já havia preparado com antecedência. Com Lucy fora de vista, Wendy pôde mais uma vez refletir quão diferente estava a maga celestial atual da que conhecia antes do estase temporal. Na verdade, todos perceberam isso. Quando Lucy voltou da luta contra Jura, ela calmamente explicou tudo que aconteceu com a ajuda de Mavis. Sobre como o estase temporal do Fairy Sphere a afetou apenas parcialmente, mantendo o seu corpo sem envelhecer, mas estando desperta durante os 7 anos. 

Isso fez todos perceberem que a Lucy que retornou da Ilha Tenrou, não era como os outros. O que para eles foi apenas uma diferença de minutos, para ela, 7 anos se passaram e viveu cada dia daquele tempo estando na companhia de um fantasma e seus espíritos. O corpo de 17 anos, mas a mente de 24 anos. Isso poderia parecer o sonho ideal de toda a mulher, mas a triste realidade era que havia uma mudança na relação dela com o restante dos companheiros de sua guilda.

Um exemplo claro disso era a relação de Wendy com Lucy. O que antes era amigas com uma diferença de idade, que mais parecia uma relação de irmãs, era agora quase uma relação de uma mulher adulta com uma criança. Wendy muitas vezes sentia que Lucy a tratava como se fosse a sua sobrinha ou então uma filha e era estranho para ela essa sensação. Todos ainda estavam se adaptando a essa mudança tão brusca, mas Wendy sabia que Lucy continuava com o mesmo amor por sua guilda como antigamente.

Enquanto em pensamentos, uma batida na porta aconteceu e Wendy foi até a entrada do cômodo para abrir. De frente a ela, uma mulher de cabelos brancos e semblante triste apareceu. Rapidamente, Wendy reconheceu Yukino da Saberboth e seus ombros ficaram tensos com a súbita aparição dessa mulher.

Yukino, percebendo a tensão de Wendy, logo perguntou em um tom educado: 

“Lucy Heartfilia se encontra por aqui? Eu gostaria de conversar com ela, se não for um incômodo.”

Wendy ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos, avaliando a fala de Yukino, mas uma voz pôde ser ouvida da cozinha:

“Quem é, Wendy?”

Ainda em um tom receoso, Wendy respondeu em um tom alto o suficiente para que Lucy ouvisse:

“A maga celestial da Saberboth quer falar com você, Lucy.”

Segundos depois, Lucy aparece pela a porta com um pano de prato em seu ombro e uma expressão de curiosidade:

“Ora, não esperava por essa visita.”, com um sorriso, ela convidou que entrasse: “Vamos, pode entrar, o jantar já vai ser servido.”

Yukino não esperava pelo o convite, fazendo a hesitar, mas vendo o sorriso de Lucy e a porta aberta, insistindo que entrasse, a maga celestial decidiu entrar no quarto de hotel. Enquanto a maga de cabelos brancos ia até a mesa, após Lucy ter pedido que se sentasse lá, a loira focou em Wendy e pediu que lavasse as mãos para o jantar. Mais uma vez, uma expressão de estranheza surgiu em Wendy, no qual Lucy percebeu, mas rapidamente a dragon slayer do céu assentiu e foi até o banheiro lavar as mãos.

Lucy deu um leve suspiro com isso. Ela sabia que estava basicamente tratando Wendy como uma criança, no entanto, na mente envelhecida de Lucy, a garota de cabelos azuis realmente era uma criança e tudo que a loira queria era cuidar daquela coisa fofa e maravilhosa. A verdade era que nem Lucy sabia ao certo como reagir a seus amigos. Quando você passa 7 anos longe deles, sempre terá um estranhamento inicial, pois ela havia mudado e tanto eles quanto a própria Lucy deveriam se acostumar com as mudanças.

Decidindo por se focar na visitante, Lucy foi até a cozinha e logo trouxe o jantar que havia feito pela a tarde, após voltarem do segundo dia dos grandes jogos mágicos. Quando colocou na mesa, Wendy já estava sentada, junto de Yukino e os pratos já haviam sido colocados por Lucy antecipadamente. Servindo as duas e recebendo um obrigado de ambas, Lucy se sentou e começou a conversa tecendo um elogio sincero a Yukino:

“Você lutou bem. O uso dos seus espíritos foi bem coordenado e fiquei surpresa de você possuir a 13° chave.”

Yuki arregalou os olhos, verdadeiramente surpresa com o elogio:

“Você… você acha?”, ela questionou, em um tom frágil, causando estranhamento para Wendy e Lucy.

“Sim, obviamente você perdeu, mas isso acontece para todo mundo. Eu mesmo já tive várias derrotas na minha vida. Wendy já viu algumas delas, não é?”

“Sim. Erza uma vez disse para mim, que vencer é importante, mas a derrota sempre poderá acontecer e devemos aprender com ela ao máximo.”

“São palavras sábias.”, afirmou Lucy, “De qualquer forma, você é uma grande maga celestial, Yukino, não deixe de acreditar nisso.”

Isso foi a gota d'água que faltava para a muralha que Yukino havia construído cuidadosamente depois de toda a humilhação que passou em sua antiga guilda simplesmente desabasse. Assim, sem qualquer controle sobre seus próprios sentimentos, a mulher começou a derramar lágrimas aos montes.

Lucy e Wendy ficaram surpresas com isso e logo se aproximaram da moça, tentando ajudar de alguma maneira. Yukino, ainda chorando, afirmou em um tom de extrema tristeza:

“Me desculpe! Eu não queria isso, mas não esperava… Você está sendo tão boa comigo e eles… eles… Me desculpe!”

Claramente sem condições de falar, Lucy se aproximou e abraçou Yukino, tentando passar o máximo de conforto possível.

“Está tudo bem. Calma, eu estou aqui.”, olhando para Wendy, a loira pediu, “Wendy, traga um copo de água."

Wendy cumpriu o pedido e logo trouxe o copo cheio do líquido. Entregando para Lucy, ela esperou Yukino se recompor, ainda falando palavras para acalmar a moça e quando o estado dela melhorou, entregou a água e pediu que bebesse.

Yukino bebeu a água e conseguiu se acalmar um pouco. Enxugando as suas lágrimas, agora, uma imensa vergonha e culpa se abatia sobre ela. Lucy, percebendo isso, logo a tranquilizou:

“Não se sinta mal. Posso te chamar de Yukino?”, com o aceno de cabeça dela, Lucy continuou, “Eu não sei o que houve, mas estou aqui para te ajudar no que precisar.”

A princípio houve silêncio. Yukino não esperava por nada disso. Ela apenas queria entregar as suas chaves para Lucy, sabendo que era uma maga celestial muito mais qualificada que ela e então ir até seu quarto e se acabar de chorar. Ela não esperava que fosse recebida assim e principalmente, não esperava receber elogios tão sincero de uma mulher que havia conquistado seu respeito em uma única luta.

Olhando para Lucy e vendo preocupação real, ela queria contar, mas um olhar rápido até Wendy, fez perceber que iria se expor a outra pessoa além de Lucy e isso a deixava extremamente desconfortável. Percebendo o olhar que Yukino deu para Wendy, a loira pediu em um tom educado para a garota:

“Wendy, você pode se ir até o quarto da Erza e Mirajane?”, Wendy a princípio não entendeu o pedido súbito, mas vendo o olhar de Lucy, uma conversa silenciosa foi feita e a garota logo entendeu o motivo. Se levantando, a garota começou a sair e antes de passar pela a porta, ela ouviu o último pedido de sua amiga:

“E por favor, não conte sobre a visita de Yukino para os outros ainda. Tudo bem?”

Com um último aceno, Wendy partiu e Lucy pode se focar na outra maga celestial. Segurando a suas mãos, Lucy guiou Yukino até a sua cama, com o jantar já completamente esquecido. Com as duas se sentando, Lucy esperou pacientemente que Yukino se abrisse e depois de um tempo, a moça assim fez, contando de maneira hesitante e devagar o que aconteceu para se encontrar em tal estado.

A cada parte falada, a face de Lucy tinha uma mistura de raiva, nojo e tristeza. Como mulher, ela entendia exatamente a humilhação que Yukino sentia. Não só sendo expulsa da guilda que sempre sonhou em entrar, mas tendo o seu corpo despido perante toda a sua antiga guilda. Yukino foi violada e humilhada das mais diversas formas possíveis e tudo isso por uma derrota em um torneio.

Ao final do relato, Lucy continuou a conversar com Yukino, dando palavras de apoio e pediu para que ela dormisse em seu quarto por essa noite. A moça a princípio hesitou em aceitar, mas com a insistência da maga loira e realmente não querendo ficar sozinha essa noite, acabou cedendo e aceitando a oferta. Foi apenas horas depois, quando Yukino dormiu na cama de Lucy, claramente cansada por tudo que passou que Lucy se afastou dela.

Saindo do quarto, em um estalo de seus dedos, sua roupa de batalha estava em seu corpo. Sua face, continha todo o ódio que guardou durante todo o relato de Yukino. Hoje, o segundo dia dos grande jogos mágicos havia acabado, mas ainda restava uma última coisa a se fazer.

Uma guilda deveria aprender a respeitar seus membros.

[...]

Sting acordou subitamente com o barulho de uma grande explosão acontecendo. Demorou alguns segundos para se orientar, mas quando enfim conseguiu, Rogue entrou em seu quarto sem bater. Sua face com uma surpresa genuína, estando acompanhado de Fro.

“Acorde, Sting! Alguém está nos invadindo!”

“O quê? Este é o nosso alojamento! Quem seria louco de nos invadir?”

“Eu não sei, mas com certeza será um pessoa que não irá voltar com vida.”, afirmou o dragon slayer das sombras.

O prédio que eles estavam foi construído pela a Saberboth e servia como sua base em Crocos. Tendo os quartos localizados no primeiro andar, no térreo ficava a área de convivência da guilda, sendo um grande espaço aberto e que poderia confortavelmente alocar todos os membros da guilda. Agora, o lugar estava um verdadeiro caos, com diversos móveis quebrados e corpos espalhados e caídos pelo o chão. Lucy Heartfilia estava no centro do espaço, suas roupas preta e branca intocadas e um chicote feito de energia em sua mão. Sua face estava séria e não mostrava misericórdia alguma contra qualquer pessoa que a atacava, a neutralizando com seu chicote em uma velocidade atordoante. Em menos de um piscar de olhos, ela acertava a face de um mago ou maga e a pessoa saia voando completamente desacordada. 

A cada passo, ela se aproximava cada vez mais de Jiemma, líder da Saberboth. Ele não demonstrava qualquer medo em relação a maga e encarava intensamente a mulher, demonstrando de forma clara a sua irritação com a invasão dela. Lucy não tinha medo algum do encarar daquele homem, sendo a única coisa que sentia era pura repulsa para esse monstro.

Quando ela estava apenas a alguns metros dele, Lucy parou, perante dezenas de magos e magas da Saberboth, incluindo Sting, Rogue, Orga e Rufus, cada um deles com expressão variadas, mas todos ele com a mesma mentalidade.

Lucy Heartfilia estava os invadindo e era uma inimiga.

“Você ousa invadir o alojamento de uma guilda?”, perguntou Jieeme, com as suas veias saltando.

“Sim.”, afirmou a loira, sem nenhum pingo de hesitação.

Todos os outros membros se preparam para o embate que aconteceria, mas Jieeme ergueu a mão e afirmou, de forma arrogante:

“Não pense que só porque derrotou aquela desculpa patética de Mago Santo, você pode se considerar a mais forte dos jogos.”

“Posso não ser a mais forte, mas com certeza, eu sou mais poderosa que uma desculpa patética de mestre de guilda que você é.”

Isso rendeu mais veias saltando e mais irritação para Jieeme. Ele elevou a sua magia mais ainda, criando uma aura ao seu redor e saturando o local com seu poder mágico. Dando passos em direção a Lucy, ele afirmou:

“Pois bem. Sendo assim, eu estou no meu direito de me defender e destruir você. Eu vou mostrar para essa sua guilda fraca o que significa o topo de Fiore.”

Em alta velocidade, ele apareceu na frente de Lucy, seu punho direito armado com um poderoso soco em direção a face dela. Ele sabia que magos celestiaisl eram fracos fisicamentes, então já considerava ganho essa batalha.

“Star Dress.”

O soco fez contato com Lucy, causando um choque que trouxe uma rajada de vento por todo o espaço, porém, ele não acertou a face da maga celestial, mas foi segurado com extrema facilidade por sua mão esquerda. Suas roupas agora eram diferentes, sendo uma calça preta, revelando a perna esquerda, junto de um cinto branco com uma fivela de ouro com o símbolo de uma vaca. Botas de vaqueiro estavam sendo calçadas e na parte de cima, apenas um simples biquíni com a estampa de pele de uma vaca e luvas de couro nas mãos. Seus cabelos consistia de dois coques laterais, deixando uma parte de seu cabelo solto e caindo na frente.

Ainda segurando o punho de Jiemme, não permitindo que ele se soltasse, Lucy afirmou com um sorriso:

“Minha vez.”

Seu punho, diferente de o seu atacante, entrou em contato com o tronco dele. A força por trás do soco fez o corpo imenso de Jiemme sair voando até os fundos do local, batendo na parede e lá permanecendo. Lucy ainda mantinha um sorriso de satisfação com o que fez, se sentindo mais leve.

“Muito bem, com seu mestre desacordado, quem responde pela a guilda?”

A pergunta foi feita tão repentinamente, que ninguém respondeu. Com isso, Lucy olhou para um espaço vazio ao seu lado e questionou:

“Seria você então?”

Alguns segundos se passaram, com a pergunta dela parecendo ser feito ao nada, mas em um vórtice verde, uma mulher surgiu. De cabelos negros e traços orientais, ela usava um simples vestido azul sem mangas, mas que realçava bem seu corpo, junto de luvas compridas pretas. Minerva estava surpresa com o fato de Lucy conseguir sentir sua presença, mesmo estando em sua dimensão de bolso. 

“Você é cheia de truques, senhorita Lucy.”

“Eu não quero saber o que acha de mim. A única coisa que quero entender é porque vocês fizeram isso com Yukino.”

Minerva sabia bem o que ocorreu com a ex-membra de sua guilda. Com um sorriso arrogante, ela afirmou:

“Ela era fraca. Essa é a Saberboth, a guilda mais forte de Fiore. Não toleramos ninguém além dos fortes. Se Yukino não consegue isso, então ela deve sair e ser humilhada pela a sua fraqueza.”

Lucy não reagiu a princípio. A verdade é que tudo que sentia era nojo. Pois cada palavra que Minerva falava, tinha uma convicção sincera por trás. Assim, ela apenas afirmou:

“Vocês são a guilda mais patética que já vi na minha vida.”, as sobrancelhas de Minerva franziram com isso e Lucy continuou, “Eu não irei mais perder meu tempo com vocês. No entanto, eu quero que seu mestre e cada um dos magos daqui vejam os jogos amanhã.”

“Pois eu mostrarei para vocês o que é poder de verdade.”

[...]

“Bom dias Fiore! Aqui é Chapatti Lola no terceiro dia dos Grandes Jogos Mágicos, onde as maiores guildas do continente disputam pelo o título de a guilda mais forte. Ao meu lado temos Yazima, como comentarista.”

“É um prazer.”, afirmou o velho mago.

“E como convidado especial para esse dia, temos Lahar-san do Conselho Mágico! É um prazer termos você em nossa mesa, capitão!”, comentou de maneira sincera Chapatti.

“Obrigado, também é um prazer estar participando de um evento tão importante para Fiore.”

“Muito bem, com as apresentações feitas, é com imenso prazer que anuncio o início do terceiro dia dos Grandes Jogos Mágicos de X791!”

Fogos subiram ao céu ensolarado de Crocus. O barulho produzido pelas explosões se juntava com a multidão na arquibancada, conversando entre si e mostrando a grande expectativa que tinham para esse dia. Dois dias já se passaram e a cada dia, novas surpresas surgiam nesse evento que fazia todos prenderem a atenção nos jogos. A audiência teve um aumento de quase 80% desde do primeiro dia, principalmente graças a luta que Lucy havia ganhado.

No centro da arena, um grande castelo começou a se formar na frente de todos. Como sempre, os recursos investido nesse evento sempre eram enormes e era justificável tudo isso, já que era o maior evento do ano, promovido pelo o próprio rei de Fiore. Enquanto o castelo terminava de se construir, Chapatti dizia sobre o jogo do dia:

“Agora, como podem ver, um imenso castelo se forma no centro da arena. O nome desse castelo se chama Pandemônio, um edifício com 100 monstros, cada um mais aterrorizante que o outro. Vejam com seus próprios olhos.”

Ao final de sua fala, várias telas enormes surgiram pelo o estádio, mostrando monstros dos mais variados tipos e tamanhos, lutando entre si ou causando uma imensa destruição no interior do castelo. O público tinha reações diversas com essas imagens, mas cada um deles esperavam um espetáculo nesse jogo.

“Para esses jogos, cada time poderá mandar apenas um participante. Por favor, escolham e mandem os participantes até a arena onde Mato irá explicar em detalhes as regras desse jogo.”

Com isso, cada guilda começou as suas escolhas e não seria diferente na Fairy Tail. No lado B, Cana foi escolhida para representar o seu time e no lado A, Erza afirmou que iria participar, mas antes que partisse, Lucy segurou a sua mão e com um sorriso, falou para a sua amiga:

“Por favor, me deixe participar desse jogo, Erza.”

Erza encarou a sua amiga. Na realidade, desde que os jogos começaram, Erza ainda não sabia ao certo como reagir a essa nova Lucy. Tão diferente do que conhecia antes, tão confiante. Ainda assim, um pedido foi feito e sua curiosidade fez com que ela perguntasse o motivo para isso:

“Por que eu quero dar uma lição a uma certa guilda que me irritaram.”

A resposta foi feita de forma tão confiante e natural, que Erza demorou alguns segundos para processá-la, assim como o restante da guilda. A titânia encarou os olhos de Lucy e o que viu era convicção em cada palavra dita. Erza não era tola. Ela sabia o objetivos desses jogos. Sabia que o mais vital além de ganhar era uma boa publicidade para a Fairy Tail e apesar da certeza que a ruiva poderia conseguir isso, Lucy não só também poderia como provavelmente teria muito mais impacto, com a sua popularidade no alto.

Com tudo isso em mente, a ruiva assentiu com a cabeça e permitiu que Lucy fosse em seu lugar. A loira, agradecida, deu um abraço na amiga e partiu, acenando de forma graciosa para seus companheiros, enquanto trocava magicamente para a sua roupa de batalha.

Na arquibancada, o público era bastante variado. Ricos e pobres estavam sentados nas mesmas fileiras e conversando entre si sobre os jogos e cada mago que participava dos jogos. Isso acontecia pois graças a princesa Hisui, os ingressos eram vendido a preço popular e não havia áreas especiais para se assistir os jogos por um preço maior, apenas famílias nobres tinham esse privilégio. Uma pessoa em específico estava sentada no meio dessa multidão. Yukino ainda refletia no que aconteceu em apenas uma noite. 

Acordando no dia seguinte na cama de Lucy, ela já abriu os seus olhos com a Maga preparando o café da manhã e servindo na mesa. A conversa entre as duas foi tensa no início, principalmente pela a vergonha de Yukino, mas com a insistência de Lucy, a conversa foi fluindo e agora, sentada naquele estádio, vendo os participantes entrando na arena, com Lucy entre eles, Yukino apenas deu um sorriso. Ela não sabia se deveria afirmar isso ainda, mas suspeitava que havia feito uma nova amizade a partir daquele dia.

Quando todos os participantes estavam na arena, as pessoas estavam dando gritos de empolgação,devido a presença de Lucy Heartfilia, a maga que derrotou um santo, acenando para o público, sorrindo para eles. 

“Todos os participantes já estão presentes e para a alegria de todos, Lucy Heartfilia, a maga que trouxe uma batalha que será lembrada na história, estáentre eles! Junto a ela, está Cana Alberona, também representando a Fairy Tail, Sherria Blendy pela Lamia Scale, Milliana pela Mermaid Heel, Obra da Raven Tail, Hibiki Lates da Blue Pegasus e Orga Nanagear representando a Saberboth.”, anunciou Chapatti.

Os participantes, com exceção de Cana, ainda bastante bêbada, se olhavam, avaliando uns aos outros, mas claramente, aquela que mais atraia olhares era Lucy, pois sabiam que de longe, era a mais poderosa entre todos. O próprio Orga encarava a mulher com intensidade, se lembrando do que ela havia afirmado ontem a noite. A maga que atraia a atenção de todos não demonstrava qualquer desconforto e se mantinha confiante. Por fim, Mato se aproximou e explicou as regras para os participantes.

Ao final das regras, cada participante tinha uma estratégia em mente e o sorteio para determinar a ordem dos candidatos foi feita. Lucy foi a primeira a jogar, dando um sorriso com isso, sabendo que agora, seus planos iriam do jeito que queria. Após o restante dos participantes tirarem seus números e determinarem a ordem, Mato se aproximou de Lucy para determinar quantos monstros ela queria enfrentar. Pelo seu nível, ele esperava pelo menos algumas dezenas para se ter uma larga vantagem de início. Essa era a mesma opnião de Yazima, ao ser questionado por Chapatti de quantos monstros ele acharia que Lucy enfrentaria e o pequeno diálogo sendo ouvido por todo o estádio..

No entanto, o que ninguém esperava era a sua resposta:

“Eu irei enfrentar os 100.”

Dessa vez, sua voz estava sendo transmitida pelos telões, então todo o estádio pode ouvir a sua resposta, reagirem em surpresa e logo vibrar pela a escolha dela. Uma guilda em específico via isso com receio. Saberboth ainda se lembrava das palavras de Lucy, com Jiemme, mestre da guilda ainda se recuperando em seu quarto, completamente derrotado em apenas um único soco de Lucy. Minerva, que não era a mestre, mas era tão temida quanto Jiemme, apenas encarava a loira com irritação. Foi rápido, mas ela já estava construindo um ódio real por aquela mulher. 

Na arena, Mato, demonstrou uma face de surpresa e precisou questionar para confirmar isso:

“Você tem certeza, Lucy-sama?”

“Sim. Aliás, é necessário estar dentro do castelo para derrotar os monstros?”

“Bem, não pensamos nessa regra em específico pois nunca pensamos que alguém iria escolher enfrentar as 100 feras. Creio que não haverá um problema já que você pretende derrotar todas elas, porém, saliento que se você não conseguir isso, irá ser eliminada automaticamente do jogo.”

“Não se preocupe. Agora por favor, se afaste, preciso de espaço.”

Mato, ou na verdade o rei de Fiore, Toma E. Fiore, viu o olhar daquela maga e sabia que ela faria algo grandioso, assim como havia feito em sua luta contra Jura Neekis. Receoso, ele questionou em um tom sério, totalmente fora do seu personagem:

“Eu devo me preocupar com o estádio?”

“Não, eu irei pegar leve.”, afirmou com um sorriso tranquilizador a maga celestial, sem estranhar essa mudança súbita de personalidade de Mato.

Com isso, o árbitro e mascote dos Grandes Jogos Mágicos se afastou, enquanto pedia para o restantes dos participantes da prova se afastarem do centro da arena. Com o espaço que precisava, a maga invocou a dupla Gemi e Mini, os espíritos de gêmeos, um dos dozes espíritos celestiais de ouro. 

Lucy tinha muitas formas de derrotar as 100 feras. Poderia invocar seus espíritos celestiais e deixar que lutassem por ela. Poderia sacar suas armas e junto de sua magia Star Dress, ganhar sozinha deles. No entanto, ela prometeu que mostraria o poder supremo e era o que ela faria. 

“Hora dos show, queridos.”

Assim, Gemi e Mini se combinaram e uma cópia perfeita de Lucy Heartfilia estava ao seu lado. Ambas as Lucy, original e cópia, deram um sorriso uma a outro e ficaram de frente a si. Elas juntaram as mãos, fecharam os olhos e abaixaram as suas cabeças, como se orassem a um deus e de fato, elas rezavam, mais não para um deus, pois eram uma maga estelar e um espírito estelar, respectivamente, e havia apenas uma coisa no qual poderiam orar e pedir por ajuda.

Elas rezavam para o cosmo.

A princípio, nada aconteceu, mais assim como no primeiro dia dos grande jogos mágicos, a magia de ambas começaram a aumentar. O diferencial era que não havia apenas uma Lucy, mas duas e assim, o dobro de magia estava se reunindo naquele espaço da arena. Era algo que afetava a próprio estádio, causando um pequeno tremor no chão da arena que podia ser sentido pelos participantes e Mato. O próprio ar do local estava tão saturado de magia, que se tornava até mesmo pesado de se respirar. A presença celestial inundava o estádio de Crocus e nunca na história daquele evento, tanto poder mágico estava reunido no mesmo local.

Tudo isso para que as suas vozes pudessem ser ouvidas no espaço.

Quando a atmosfera estava se tornando de desconfortável para sufocante com tanta magia acumulada, Lucy e sua cópia separaram as suas mãos e a entrelaçaram os dedos uma a outra, erguendo a cabeça e ambas abrindo os olhos, que mais uma vez brilharam em ouro. Desse gesto, duas coisas aconteceram, a primeira, foi o ambiente sufocante se tornar mais leve e a segunda foi um enorme círculo mágico surgir no chão da arena, com a maga celestial e seu espírito no centro dela. 

O círculo era da cor de ouro, numa luz que banhava o estádio em dourado. As runas eram de algo que ninguém conseguia reconhecer, tão antigas que eram antes das pessoas conseguirem criar a magia, numa época que a humanidade extraia o poder de rituais e orações, que a magia não saia de si, mas de forças além de sua compreensão. 

Durante todo esse tempo, as duas Lucy falavam novamente, em um dialeto que ninguém conseguia compreender. Não havia vogais ou consoantes, mas sons, que faziam um ritmo que era hipnotizante e tão estranho que parecia algo de fora daquele planeta e de fato era, pois aquela era a linguagem do cosmo.

Enquanto tudo isso aconteceria, Lucy continuava em sua oração. Como uma arauta, ela era a representação do cosmos. Seu poder não a pertencia, mas sim as estrelas e planetas. No entanto, ela poderia pedir o poder a esses corpos celestes. O poder mais antigo que deuses, demonios, espiritos e dragões. Ela orava para um corpo celestial específico. O centro de de seu sistema, o calor e a luz que seu mundo precisava para ter vida, pedindo uma ínfima parcela de seu poder para que lhe concedesse seu desejo.

Ela orava para o Sol.

E o Sol a atendeu.

De repente, o estádio deixou de ser agradável. O sentimento de sufocante foi deixado e um calor começou a se alastrar para todas as pessoas. Até mesmo Natsu, um mago que literalmente consumia chamas, estava sentido calor e pela primeira vez, não era confortável. Na realidade, esse foi o único indicativo antes que o desejo de Lucy acontecesse.

Foi um feixe de luz.

Esse era o pedido de Lucy. Agora, em um mundo de magias infinitas, um feixe de luz é algo até que comum. No entanto, esse feixe não partia dela ou de alguma divindade, espírito ou algo equivalente. Esse feixe partia do próprio Sol. Um fração minúscula, que se colocado em comparação, era uma gota de um oceano inteiro. Ainda assim, foi um feixe do diâmetro do castelo com os 100 monstros, descendo do céu em um pilar de energia que desintegrou cada átomo que foi acertado por esse pilar. 

O som que isso foi resultado não era algo que poderia se equiparar a nada. No sentido mais literal, era o som de uma quantidade surreal de átomos sendo desintegrados. Uma onda de calor maior que tudo já visto, criou uma explosão de ar que fez as pessoas se segurarem onde podiam para não sair voando. A maioria dos magos criou barreiras para proteger as pessoas civis e graças a isso, ninguém se feriu.

No local onde estava um castelo de 6 andares, havia uma cratera. Com um diâmetro de 300 metros a cratera não tinha absolutamente nada e quando se aproximasse, descobririam que desintegrou o solo por quase 10 quilômetros. Ao final de tudo isso, com todos sem conseguir formular uma palavra para o que testemunharam, apenas podiam ver Lucy, sem a sua cópia, voltar aos seus olhos normais, se curvar de joelhos para a cratera gigantesca a sua frente, como se agradecesse a algo e se levantar. Sua respiração estava normal, nem um pouco desgastada em comparação a quando usou a sua chave com as cores do universo.

Com a maga de pé, perante um estádio em silêncio e ainda se recuperando do que aconteceu, ela levantou o seu braço direito, deixando que todos vissem um único símbolo em rosa. O símbolo da fada com asas. O símbolo de uma guilda com uma pergunta sem resposta. Para que todo o estádio de Crocus e para as centenas de milhares de pessoas que assistiam via lácrima o evento, o símbolo da Fairy Tail estava em destaque.

Foi perante essa imagem, que o rugido de dezenas de milhares de vozes surgiram. Impactadas, alucinadas e transbordando de empolgação, essas vozes gritavam o nome de uma maga e de sua guilda em um coro de vozes desordenados, mas que não tirava o encanto daquele momento.

Para a sua guilda, eles vibravam pois sabia que aquela maga era a sua amiga, mesmo sendo tão diferente.

Para Yukino, ela sorria para uma mulher que a apoiou quando ninguém fez e nem mesmo ela esperava.

Para Saberboth e para cada pessoa que enxergava Lucy Hertfilia como uma inimiga, um temor se espalhou pelos os seus corações e seus silêncios e rostos em choque eram as únicas ações que realizavam.

Foi assim, que mais uma vez, a arauta do cosmo mostrou o seu título ao mundo.


End file.
